


ripples on the water

by faith_xx_love



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Conquest, Default F!Corrin Avatar, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Revelations, Romance, Spoilers, birthright, very self-indulgent oneshots and drabbles because I love takukamu so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is one with the wind. The wind can be a gentle breeze or a roaring storm. It tickles the tip of your nose or sends shivers down your spine. For the wind can be anywhere, it can be at any place, and she finds her heart fluttering and swaying along with the zephyr. </p>
<p>A collection of Takukamu drabbles/oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed so please pardon me if there are mistakes!
> 
> Cross posted from my [tumblr](http://faith-xx-love.tumblr.com/post/145284777542/ripples-on-the-water)!

_Him_

* * *

If there were one word that describes Corrin, he would say that she’s _mysterious_.

She had eyes as red as rubies, a rare color that he had never seen before, and ears that do not resemble a human. Her long hair was of the color of pure diamonds, sometimes a dazzling shade of pearl white that reminds him of snow that falls ever slowly during winter. 

The first time they met was when she arrived at the castle as a captive, clad in armour of silver and ebony, a long navy blue coat fluttering behind her as she strode into the throne room with her head held high, her eyes determined, though he could see hints of fear in them. Her skin, so porcelain pale that he wondered if she had ever seen the sun, so different from the sun-kissed hue of his own skin and those of his siblings.

It was faint but if he were to stand near her, he could feel a lull of ancient magic radiating, permeating from her very being, intoxicating his senses, drawing him to her beyond his own will. It was magic unlike those of the court diviners nor healers. It was peculiar, strange, _special_ , and at times, comforting.

She was, in a sense, the very embodiment of mystery.

* * *

_Her_

* * *

To be very honest, if no one told her that Takumi was her younger brother, she would have mistook him for a lady of exceptional beauty. 

Just looking at his perfectly straight hair makes her extremely jealous and _oh,_ how she _wished_ she could cut his hair off and stick it on her head instead. She had kept hers long, refusing to cut it whenever Jakob or Flora asked her to, because she likes the feel of her hair billowing around her, to have a curtain of hair that she could hide behind when she doesn’t want anyone to see her face. But it was nothing like his. Unlike Takumi’s, her mane is _uncontrollable_. Her hair had always been naturally curly, leading to serious cases of bad bed hair many times. Brushing didn’t really help, especially when the ends of her hair were often tangled after a night’s sleep. Even her retainers would have a hard time taming it in the morning.

His skin was flawless, a shade of gold underneath the Hoshidan sun, turning only slightly darker in the evening as shadows formed by castle lanterns danced across his face, basking him in a glow of honey and bronze. She, on the other hand, was far too pale, having been locked up in the Northern Fortress for almost her entire life. The sun never shines on Nohr and even if it did, she could only gaze and admire it through glass windows. Her porcelain skin was too sensitive, too delicate, that she turned red instead of getting sunburned when Kaze and Rinkah brought her to Hoshido.

She had always hated how the color of her skin betrays her emotions all too easily – rose pink when blushing, sickly green when she feels under the weather, stark white when she comes across something horrific. If she had lived in Hoshido, grew up in Hoshido, would her skin be of the same shade as his? Would she, then, be able to conceal her emotions better?

Takumi would make a really pretty girl, Corrin figures, though she thinks that it is complete blasphemy to have a younger brother who’s prettier than you.


	2. feral beings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Birthright.  
> Unbeta-ed so pardon me for grammatical errors and running sentences!  
> Cross posted from my [tumblr](http://faith-xx-love.tumblr.com/post/145358481162/ripples-on-the-water)!

  _her_  

* * *

Corrin doesn’t trust herself if she’s not carrying her dragonstone.

She went feral last time, triggered by her mother’s death and the deaths of innocent Hoshidans, that she went on rampage in the square. To think that her mother, a person whom she only got to reunite and spend time with for a few days, passed away so quickly, so suddenly, left Corrin utterly devastated.

She had no recollection of her. None, if at all. She tried wracking her brain during her short stint in Hoshido, for anything that reminds her of the kind woman who have eyes full of compassion, her every gesture – smoothing her hair, patting her head, caressing her cheeks, or pulling her into her arms for a hug – was so loving, so gentle, treating her like she’s glass, as if she’d break at the lightest touch, but she still came up with nothing. In fact, Corrin doesn’t remember anything from her childhood.

She trusts that the queen is telling her the truth, every cell in her body screams that she knows her. Though her heart tells her one thing, her brain does the other. Every time the queen smiles at her, she dies a little inside, knowing that she would never be able to recall any fond memories – if there were any – of her past with the queen nor with those of the other Hoshidan royals. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, none of which could be answered because her mother left the world all too soon.

She could still remember that day vividly, the pain she had gone through when she transformed into a dragon. The pain was excruciating, knocking the wind out of her, giving her no space to breathe as her limbs stretched, her bones elongating, her armor turning into scales. There were horns on her head, wings on her back, claws in place of her fingers. It felt as if someone had just turned her inside out, moulding her into something that doesn’t resemble her.

At some point she lost her all her will, letting rage and grief overtake her, attacking anyone on sight, and she knew…

_She wasn’t herself anymore._

And so, she kept the dragonstone that Azura gave her close to her side at all times. 

Because… who knows when she’ll lose control again?

Her butler, Jakob, was so kind to turn the dragonstone into a necklace for her, seeing that she carries it with her everywhere, even outside battles. And much to her delight, it wasn’t a big stone, small and flat enough to hide it under her armor. The stone was a beautiful jewel. A clear blue crystal that is laden with energy, sometimes pulsing against her chest during the heat of the battle when she wields the Yato, as if beckoning her to turn into a dragon instead. Outside of battles, its warmth against her skin is a source of comfort, knowing that at least part of her draconic power will be under control as long as she’s physically holding it.

With the stone comes great power. 

She could transform into an ancient dragon that gives her a sturdier body, allowing her to withstand magical and physical attacks much better than when she was human. And it was because of that fact that, she would not hesitate to use it if it is to protect her allies. The transformation was just as painful as the first but it was only temporary. If more lives could be saved while being a dragon, she would gladly endure the painful transformation and become a defensive wall for the army. 

However, part of her still fears that she may, one day, lose control of herself, even when she’s holding onto the dragonstone.

* * *

_him_  

* * *

_“Brother, do you hate me?”_

Of course he does. It was all her fault. She was a misfortune. If only she hadn’t even been bor—

“ _Good. Because I wouldn’t mind dying by your hand.”_

Wait, what?

 _“But not right now. I was chosen by Yato… the key to peace. I’m still needed in this world. I— We have to stop King Garon. I don’t know how long I’ll last with my sanity intact but…” _He sees her hand tighten around her collar and he knew she was gripping onto the dragonstone hidden beneath it. “ _if I were to lose control again, just like last time, please… don’t hesitate to end me.”_

Does she even understand what she is saying? She is selfish, so selfish. Does she… want to break him? How could she ask him to kill her, his own _sister_? What would Hoshido think of him, killing his own blood? What would Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura think of him? She’s not asking him to take responsibility for her death, is she?

_“I know it’s too much to ask from you but I can’t ask of this from just anyone. The divine weapons, Raijinto and Fujin Yumi… They inflict damage unlike any others. I know it, because I’ve been on the other side of your bow, Takumi.”_

Dread shot through him. He had witnessed how grievous her wounds were during the battle in Mokushu. His retainers, although under the direct orders of Hinoka and Corrin not to speak of him aiming his bow at his allies, recounted the battle for him when he demanded of them, childishly threatening to send them away if they don’t.

The girl had taken most of the attack, turning into a dragon, shielding the army with her gigantic form from his arrows. As a result, he had rendered her out of commission for the entire battle and she did not open her eyes until a few days later in the medical tent, bandages all around her body. Her once porcelain skin was now decorated with angry, red scars. Scars inflicted by him.

Guilt still gnaws at him, giving him frequent nightmares and migraines.

He had _feared_ he had killed her during the days she drifted in and out of consciousness.

 _“Ryoma…”_ She continues and he lifts his eyes to look at her, but she’s not looking at him, hands still gripping the front of her collar, her knuckles white. Now that he’s standing so close to her, he can see the dark shadows under her eyes and how her hair has lost its shine. She looks weary, very much so. Has she been mulling this over for a long time? _“I’ll ask him when we meet him again. But until then, promise me you’ll end me if I do lose control, little brother. If you find it hard to aim your bow at me… know that I am the cause of this war, the cause of the deaths of many innocent people, the cause… of our mother’s death.”_

Anger flares up within him at the mention of their mother and he tries really hard to take slow, even breaths to calm himself. Deep down, he knows that it is the corrupted king of Nohr who is responsible for everything and that the girl standing in front of him is just a pawn in his game. But even so, everything about her screams Nohrian and he hates anything that has ties with Nohr because it has given Hoshido nothing but grief.

Taking another deep breath, he opens his mouth, his throat a little dry but he says it anyway.

_“I promise. But only if you would do the same to me.”_

That’s when she looks up at him in surprise, her crimson orbs widening for a fraction before understanding pools into them and she nods at him, a small, sad smile tugging on her lips.

_“Thank you, Takumi.”_


	3. whispers of the heart, feelings untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Revelations. Unbeta-ed, as usual!

_him_

* * *

He hates sleeping. 

Nightmares plague his mind constantly and he can’t bear to sleep, in fear of dreaming of screams and blood-stained battlegrounds.

During those days, his feet take him to the pond, well hidden by the dense canopy of Hoshidan cherry blossom trees, so that he could calm his nerves down by listening to the flow of water and watching the flower petals fall.

It used to be him sitting by the pond’s edge alone, but as the war wages on, he finds company in Corrin, whom he spotted waist deep in the water one clear, spring night. It wasn’t a particularly large and deep pond, obscured by plenty of Hoshidan cherry blossom trees giving it a sense of tranquility, but he pulled her out of it all the same, afraid that she might do something foolish.

She was startled, naturally, as no one roams the grounds at such an ungodly hour. She is the only one who slept in that tree house of hers, away from the towering castle where the rest of the army settles for the night.

_“What were you thinking?!”_

Back on shallow waters, he whirled her around to face him and the question died in his throat when he witnessed the tear tracks on her cheeks. She was still sobbing quietly, her entire form shaking, from crying or from the cold, he didn’t know. And when he continued to stare at her, she brought her hands up to her face, in an attempt shield herself from him.

At a loss, he sighed and silently led her up to her tree house so that she could change into a fresh pair of clothes. He was cold as well, his own yukata drenched from the waist down, but he had stubbornly sat on the floor next to her bed, his back against it, telling her he won’t leave unless she sleeps. She protested a little, but gave up eventually and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers all the way up to her chin.

Fatigue overtook her soon and she slept soundly, but he counted minutes anyway to make sure that she was truly asleep. He noticed that her hair was still slightly damp, being half-submerged in the water, and she smelled slightly of pond smelt, and he prayed that she wouldn’t catch a cold.

He left her room when the cracks of dawn appeared in the distance and got back to the castle before his retainers found him missing from his own quarters.

He was tired alright but he was used to sleepless nights.

The days went by and neither spoke about their encounter at the pond, other than occasional glances during war meetings.

He hadn’t seen her at the pond since then.

_“Takumi, look after her for me, will you?”_

His brother’s words echoed in his mind.

_“With the current turn of events, I fear that she’ll… break under pressure.”_

Corrin was a strong woman, one who defected both kingdoms, gathered a small army, rescued _him_ even though he held a large amount of distaste in her, assembled soldiers from Nohr and Hoshido, and brought light to who the real enemy is.

Many sacrifices were made along the journey and there was no doubt that Corrin blamed herself for the deaths of so many people.

He had been watching her closely, as he always did ever since he first met her in Hoshido in the throne room. Corrin would make a great actress, he deduced. Optimistic and enthusiastic, putting a brave front as she acts as the leader of her own army, but similar to adding an additional drop to a filled cup, all the bottled emotions and stress overflow and the façade she worked so hard to keep up crumbles when she is left alone with her own thoughts – just like that night at the pond.

She looked so… _broken_.

He doesn’t know how long she’ll able to hold herself up but the war won’t end any time soon yet, and he decided that he’ll be the silent protector

He’ll watch over her.

And when she’s ready to open up, he’ll be there for her.

* * *

_her_

* * *

She knew it was a trap but she went with it anyway. 

She wanted to trust Anthony, she really did, but she couldn’t.

Call her foolish but she had to go through this alone. This was the only way to expose him as the traitor.

Her arms were sore from fighting and she was rapidly losing stamina. The constant reinforcements Anthony called for was too much for her.

_She couldn’t handle this alone._

She silently prayed that someone would discover the letter she left in a hurry in the war council tent before meeting up with the boy.

Her Alpha Yato clashed with the swords of a Master of Arms and her arms trembled at the impact. The mirage was much stronger than her. But she was faster. With one swift motion, she back stepped and brought her sword down, slashing the front of the soldier cleanly, a streak of red across his torso.

Corrin never liked magic. She didn’t exactly have the knack of reading tomes and understanding them, unlike Leo. Even Elise was better than her. So she devoted herself in the way of the sword and defending herself from magic.

That’s why when she felt malicious dark energy around her, she quickly leapt away from the spot, just in time before she was hit by a Nosferatu. The attack landed on the wall, sending stone debris everywhere as it cracked under the impact. However she wasn’t lucky the second time, the enemy did not waste a second to send another wave of dark magic at her and she screamed when it hit her just as she was running away after narrowly escaping the first one.

She had ended up tumbling across the floor and crashing into a wall, the wind knocked out of her completely. When she inhaled, fumes and dust quickly filled her lungs and she coughed violently, willing herself to get up as soon as possible if not it will be the end of her.

But something went terribly wrong.

Her Alpha Yato was missing from her right hand.

Her eyes flashed and she looked around immediately, spotting the faint glow of her divine weapon a few ways from her.

She dove for it but someone kicked it away just before she touched it.

It was Anthony. His sneer dark and sinister apparent from within the dust cloud.

Her hand flew to her neck immediately where her dragonstone laid, its energy burning against her skin. The intensity of the heat was searing, nothing like the warmth it usually brings with it, as if it’s telling her that she’s in grave danger.

Blue light burst from within the dragonstone when she touched it, the surrounding air becoming misty as both ancient and water magic enveloped her. Her draconic blood pulsed within her veins and she felt the familiar pain of the transformation, her bones reforming.

But no, the transformation had taken too long.

She was half dragon, half human when someone sinked a wyrmslayer into her shoulder and she screamed in agony.

The pain was excruciating and she writhed, her clawed hands whipping around her. She heard Anthony gave a pained yell and a couple dull thuds that she assumed were the Vallite soldiers hitting the walls.

To give herself some leverage, she flew backwards, ways away from where Anthony and his small army was, her hands clawing at the wyrmslayer that was still stuck on her shoulder.

The longer the weapon was in her body, the more poison from the rare metals that constitute the blade would enter her system. She gritted her teeth but it did nothing to help muffle the inhumane noise that came from within her throat as she tore the blade from her shoulder, the serrations taking flesh and blood with it.

She let go of it the minute it was out and the sword struck the ground with a loud _clang._

But it was too late.

Her vision swam and her knees buckled, and she slumped onto the floor.

Blood was quickly pooling all around her, staining both her pure diamond hair and the white tiles a stark red. She was trembling all over, her breaths coming up short as the pain and poison overtook her.

A dark laugh reverberated down the corridor.

“So this is the end of the dragon princess.” The corners of Anthony’s lip curled into a cruel smile as he knelt down in front of her. “ _All… alone_.”

_This is it_. She laughed wistfully at herself, her eyes shutting as dark spots danced in her vision. _This is my end._

 

 

_“No! You are not alone!”  
_

A gust of wind enveloped her and Anthony let out a piercing scream. 

She willed herself to open her eyes, but to no avail, instead witnessing a series of flashes of light from beneath her eyelids.

There was a shuffle of hurried footsteps and someone was calling her name desperately.

But she had already lost consciousness.

 

 

_“Takumi was the first one to notice that you went missing.”_

Sakura told her with tears in her eyes when she finally woke up two weeks later with bandages all around her body, the bandage on her left shoulder especially thick. Elise, the other talented healer in the army, had run off to tell everyone in camp that she’s woken up. 

_“You… You had him worried. You had **us** all worried, Sister.”_

The carmine haired princess cried, reaching out and gently squeezing her hands.

_“So please… don’t place all these burden on yourself. Share them with us.”_

 

The next time she saw Takumi was a week later when he came back from a scouting mission deployed during the time she was out cold in the medical tent.

She met him at the same pond he found her crying one night.

_“Nightmares?”_

She asked and he cocked an eyebrow at her. It was definitely a strange response to someone whom she had not seen for weeks.

Not ‘hello’ or ‘welcome back’ or even a ‘thank you for rescuing me’ came out of her lips.

_“Yeah.”_

She proceeded to sit down beside him, wincing a little from the pain coming from her shoulder, and she saw Takumi glanced at her worriedly from the corner of her eye. 

What he did next was unexpected.

There was a sudden warmth on her right and she gave a little yelp when a strong arm went around her hips. He had taken her right hand in his and lowered her slowly to the ground, positioning her so that she’s leaning against him.

_“Careful.”_

He said and she nearly cried because he was so gentle with her.

And as she leaned on him while they gazed upon the cherry blossoms falling and creating ripples on the water surface in silence, she couldn’t help but think back to the many times he had looked out for her.

She was clearly suffering, constantly bottling up all the questions and problems inside of her. There are more questions than answers. But she couldn’t let any of them faze her because she’s the leader of her army and she had to be strong for them.

She feels that she shouldn’t be complaining because everyone else is suffering too.

Takumi was and is a kind soul. He is probably the most sensitive person out of everyone in the army.

Perhaps he had seen through her but kept quiet about it, instead working in the shadows, trying to lighten her burden. She _knows_ because she found his neat and beautiful calligraphy imprinted clearly on the paperwork on her desk many times.

She had always loved his handwriting. Elegant. Bold. Delicate. Just like him.

She worries for him too. Afraid that he may be taking on too much on his shoulders.

_He’s going to break. Someday. Just like I did._

_“But someone’s going to have to break the ice.”_ A small voice resounded in her head. _“Share your burdens with each other. How can anyone understand if you don’t voice it out?”_

She is grateful for Takumi.

Truly.

He has always been there for her.

She let out a small sigh and leaned more heavily against him, resting her head on his shoulders. The sudden change in her demeanour probably startled him as she felt him tense up, his head swiveling around to look at her, some of his silver locks falling onto her face, slightly tickling it.

He didn’t move away from her and for that, she was thankful.

_“Can we… stay like this… for awhile? Please? I’m… really tired.”_

A warm, calloused hand reached for hers, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

_“Thank you, Takumi.”_


	4. don't go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Revelations and contain spoilers for Hidden Truths DLC, with some references from Fire Emblem Awakening. Please note that the format of this particular oneshot is different from the others. And as usual, unbeta-ed, so please forgive any mistakes you find!

_her_

* * *

“Where are you going? Pretty late for a rendezvous, don’t you think?”

A girly shriek.

A yelp.

Someone drops a duffel bag, its contents – vulneraries, tonics, food rations among the others – roll away while the owner swivels around with his hands in the air, as if he’s surrendering to whatever he was caught doing.

“Your Ladyship! What are you doing at this hour? Your coronation ceremony is in a few hours! You should be resting!” Laslow was the first to recover, making a poor attempt to keep his voice even as he jabs the other male of the trio with his elbow to make him stop with the ridiculous pose.

“Th-That’s right! Lady Corrin, you should be back in your quarters, you need plenty of rest!” Selena coughs awkwardly, stepping in the line of sight where Odin scrambles on his knees to grab his strewn belongings and throwing them into his bag.

But Corrin is no fool.

 _“Inigo,”_ she says while looking at him in the eye.

The reaction was immediate.

The two standing tense up immediately and there is a sharp clink in the background that Corrin assumes was Odin dropping a vulnerary.

 _“Severa. Owain.”_ She continues slowly, gauging their reaction.

There is a sharp intake of breath. “H-How?” Selena’s voice was incredibly soft but it was not entirely inaudible. Corrin watches her place a shaking hand on Laslow’s arm. Odin has straightened himself up completely, standing behind the two, his tall figure suddenly a foreboding presence, his eyebrows creased.

“Lady Corrin,” Laslow starts. “I’m not sure who you’re refer—“

“Milady, may I ask where you’ve gotten those names from?” Odin interrupts, resulting in a collective gasp from the two in front of him. Immediately, she sees Laslow turn his head around and mouth something to Odin. Selena looks like she is ready to butcher someone.

Corrin knows that Odin’s being serious, _for once_ , she thinks, clearly amused and almost chuckles to herself, since said boy is not using his usual flowery language.

“Peace,” She says and comes forward to give both Selena and Laslow a reassuring pat on their shoulders. She shoots Odin a small smile.

“Will the three of you humour me for awhile?” Corrin asks, withdrawing her hands. “This might take a while…”

When they didn’t object to her request, she continues, “I had… dreams. Visions. Premonitions, if you prefer. I was able to see them ever since I was young.”

“This power,” She raises a hand and closes it into a fist, placing it near where her heart is. “I wasn’t able to harness it well back then. I was young. Inexperienced. The visions come just as quickly as they go. I wasn’t able to remember them. But then, when I grew older, I started retaining bits and pieces. And when events in my dreams happened in reality, I was frightened… and… and happy at the same time.”

“I thought I was ‘special’, you know?” She laughs wistfully. “I was locked up in the Northern Fortress for almost my entire life and have always wondered why I was kept in a different place, far away from the castle where my other siblings lived. So when I started retaining those memories, I figured that the king wanted to protect me… I mean, seers aren’t common at this age. Maybe Fath— King Garon wanted to protect me from being taken advantage of.”

A warm hand envelops hers and she looks up, her ruby eyes meeting Selena’s burgundy ones. Corrin smiles at her.

“Would you believe me if I said I dreamed of my Hoshidan siblings even before I met them?”

“It was on the very same place where I had to make a crucial decision.” She gives Selena’s hand a squeeze and releases it, Odin and Laslow parting to let her walk between them. The light shuffling of footsteps indicates that they are following her.

“Hoshido? Or Nohr?” She muses. “It was a funny dream, really. My Nohrian siblings arguing with a bunch of Hoshidans who claimed that I was their sister. ‘ _Come back to Nohr!_ ’ ‘ _No! Hoshido is your home!_ ’ I must be feeling very lonely back then…” she stops in her tracks and gazes up at the cloudless night sky, the numerous stars forming bright little spots. It is a scene she rarely sees during her time in Nohr, a place where the sun never shines, where the moon and the stars are always hidden behind a thick blanket of gray clouds. Even though Valla is still in ruins, there is some beauty in it.

“Eventually I woke up and dismissed it as a useless dream. I don’t even know I had more than four siblings! Forgetting it entirely until I was taken to Hoshido. So color me surprised when I felt a sense of familiarity when I met Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura. I felt like I’ve seen their faces somewhere and then… it was at the battlefield where Nohr invaded Hoshido that I remembered my dream.”

There is a pause before she continues. “The vision hit me the hardest when I was pressured into choosing sides.”

“You’ve made the right choice,” Laslow says.

“I made the right choice,” She repeats after him.

“I must have inherited this power from my mother,” Corrin explains. “Yukimura told me that Queen Mikoto had the power of foresight and uses it to protect Hoshido.”

“Did you… perhaps foresee us leaving?”

She smiles. Selena is ever the sharpest one out of the three.

“Do you really have to go?” There is a hint of sadness in her voice and they look at each other.

Corrin admires their friendship. She knows that they are extremely close, displaying friendship of an entirely different calibre and level of closeness compared to anyone else in the army. Even on the battlefield, just a simple nod of the head or a glance could convey messages to one another. She’d seen them fight. They were exceptionally talented. They must have seen a lot of death in the past, with the way they cut down enemies with alarming precision and accuracy, using battle styles that do not resemble those of Hoshido nor Nohr.

Odin was the first to speak. “Yes.”

“Our mission here is completed.” Selena adds in.

She sighs, dejectedly. “My father had chosen great warriors,” Corrin tells them and again, she sees a flabbergasted look cross their faces for the third time that night.

_“W-Wha—?”_

_“Odin!”_ Selena hisses angrily, and Corrin sees her jabbing an accusing finger at the boy’s chest, her face dangerously close to his. “You told her, didn’t you?! We _promised_ we wouldn’t say anything!”

“ _No, I didn’t!_ Odin Dark would have let the darkness swallow him into the abyss before he exposes a single peep of his past!”

“Relax, _Severa_.” Said girl turns towards her with such force that she nearly head-butts Odin. Fortunately, he had jerked his head back in time, but not before having his face hit by one of Selena’s twin tails, spluttering and coughing violently when he inhaled some of her hair.

Corrin sees the question burning in their eyes and takes a deep breath. “During our last battle, whenever my sword hits its mark, some of the Silent Dragon’s memories came flowing into my mind. I see Anankos… _Father_ —” she corrects herself. “—Travelling to another world – _your_ world – desperately calling for help. _You_ heeded his call.” She eyes them individually. “You were given new powers, new names, and a mission to save his daughter, to save the world through her.”

“I’m sorry for being such a huge burden,” She bows at them. “Sorry and thank you so much for taking care of me.”

“Milady, please, don’t do that,” Odin places his hands on both her shoulders to right her up. “A dragon once tried to destroy our world and we stopped it. We—,” he shrugs his shoulders at his friends. “—wouldn’t hesitate to save another world.”

“That’s right,” Selena pipes in cheerfully and grins. “Besides, we couldn’t do it without the help of everyone in the army. Especially you, Corrin, _you_ were the one who led us down this route. It wouldn’t be possible to save the world without your sound decisions.”

“I wouldn’t be here without the three of you guiding and protecting me in the shadows.” She tells them in response.

“Oh stop,” Selena scoffs, crossing her arms. “Don’t make this a cycle of us saying thanks to each other. Uh… H-Hey what’s wrong?”

There must be a solemn look on her face that prompts Selena to ask that question.

“I won’t stop you if you choose to return to where you belong, but… would you, at least very least, say goodbye to everyone else?”

“It will make it harder for us to leave, milady,” Laslow takes her hand and for once, Corrin allows him to hold it.

“I… I understand. But isn’t there… anyone you wouldn’t want to say goodbye to? To see one last time?”

“A good friend, perhaps?” She asks them. “Isn’t there someone – _anyone_ – that you grew close over the years? Or maybe… Maybe you’ve fallen in love with someone during your time in this realm?”

That does it.

They diverted their attention elsewhere, their expressions distant and unreadable. Laslow drops her hand.

“If this person came to mind when I asked you, then that means that they’re already important to you, right?”

“Please don’t make this any harder,” Selena pleads, her lips quivering.

“I’m sorry,” She apologized quickly. “That was really selfish and insensitive of me. You have family and friends who miss you. You’ve been gone for years. I shouldn’t have said those things. Please forgive me.”

Corrin’s gaze travels down to her feet, ashamed at herself.

“Although I must admit, I’m a hypocrite,” she laughs wistfully, tugging a loose strand behind her ear. “Those questions… are actually directed to me, more than the three of you.”

“What do you mean?” Odin asks.

She bites her lip. “I’m… I’m closing the portal. Every single one of them. Even the one at the Bottomless Canyon.”

“You didn’t tell anyone?” It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Corrin shakes her head. “Not exactly. Lilith.” She calls and said dragon materializes beside them, in her human form. Her eyes are downcast, clearly upset with her decision.

“Lilith… How could you consent to this?” Odin asks and she looks visibly shaken.

“My sister has nothing to do with this,” Corrin interjected immediately, putting her arm out to prevent Odin from getting any nearer to the dragon. They didn’t seem particularly surprised with the way she addressed Lilith.

“It was my own decision. If anyone else knew… they’d do anything to stop me.”

There is a pregnant pause and Corrin watches mixed emotions flit across their faces, the gears turning in their head. “You must be wondering why then, am I telling you this? It’s because I figured that the three of you would understand my intentions better than anyone.”

“Are you saying you’re going to degenerate…?” Corrin raises an eyebrow at Odin, thoroughly surprised. The boy could be sharp at times.

“That… I don’t know.”

“Then why?”

“Closing the portal is a failsafe, Odin. Anankos’ memories – they don’t just stop the instant I strike him with my sword – they flow into me constantly. In fragments. Sometimes in my dreams, sometimes when I am awake. They come to me anywhere, at any time. I’ve seen his pain and his grief. My poor father… Unwanted, thrown aside, despised by humans – the very beings whom he loved so dearly in the past, giving them longevity and knowledge.”

“Are you saying that you’re becoming more like him? Is that why—”

“I don’t know, Laslow. I really don’t know. I don’t feel any different when I peered into his memories. I’m half dragon, Laslow, you have to understand. A direct descendent of Anankos, himself. We share the same primal instincts. I… fear that they’ll overtake me sometime in the future. When? I don’t know. It could be today, or tomorrow. A week? A month? Several years, maybe?”

“Just like Nah…”

“Nah?” Corrin focuses her gaze on Selena, who has her hands in front of her opened mouth, a multitude of emotions swimming in her eyes. “A dragon, perhaps?”

“We call them manaketes in our realm,” Laslow corrects her. “Nah’s half dragon, just like you. She… rampages once in a while. She says it’s the sudden urges in her that makes her want to destroy things.”

“Do you see now?” She smiles at them sadly. “That’s why I have chosen to close the portal.”

“When… are you planning to do it?”

“During the coronation ceremony.” Lilith answered for her.

“That soon?!” Selena cries out in horror.

“The sooner the better. Like I said, I don’t know when I’ll turn into a beast. Besides, it’s no different from you three leaving today."

“W-Well…” Odin coughs awkwardly. “There will be plenty of people tomorrow, it wouldn’t make a difference if three people aren’t in audience.”

“Even though you’re important retainers to my siblings?”

“Don’t change the subject.” Selena retorts. “We’ve decided on this a long time ago.”

“My sincere apologies,” Corrin says and Selena shakes her head, dismissing it by waving a hand at her. “Besides, there’s a reason why I’m doing it during my coronation.”

“Which is?”

“I don’t have the full power of a Vallite king. It’s only when I go through the proceedings, receive the crown and sit upon the throne, that I wield the same powers as the previous kings or queens. And yes – even that of Anankos. I’ll inherit everything from him.”

“It’s not just that,” Lilith says, placing a hand on Corrin’s shoulder, and levels her gaze at the trio. “Corrin’s planning to place a great seal on Valla, so that no one could traverse to the other side. The Omega Yato will become an unbreakable seal.”

“It’s a failsafe.” Corrin echoes her earlier words.

“Of course, Corrin will not be alone,” Lilith tells them and clings to her arm. “I’ll be here with her.”

“This is just… so sad.”

“Laslow, Selena. Let’s stay for another day.”

“ _Odin?!_ ”

“You better not think of holding me back,” Corrin’s eyes flash, her voice dangerously low. “Don’t _ever_ think of telling anyone about this or I’ll break the crystals in your weapons this instant and send you back to your realm.”

Laslow and Selena look alarmed while Odin shakes his head. “Fear not, milady. The decision is yours and we respect it. However, if you’re willing, let us stay and witness the event."

“Then I’m afraid I’ll have to make you stay behind when I transport everyone out of Valla.”

It was a well-rehearsed line. She knows Odin will keep to his word, the others will too, but she can’t risk it.

“As you wish, Lady Corrin.” He exchanges looks with his friends for a few moments and they nod at her in unison.

“Not quite the ending I’m looking for, “ says Laslow, shrugging his shoulders. He gives her a sad smile. “But the lady has spoken and we shall follow her till the end.”

“Thank you so much, everyone.” Tears swam in her eyes and she quickly wipes them away, flashing them the brightest smile she could muster. “Let’s head back, shall we?”

.

.

“Thank you, Big Sister.”

“Don’t mention it. Try to get some sleep, alright?”

Lilith hugs her before she leaves.

She can’t sleep. Not with the way things stand now.

There’s only a few more hours before sunrise.

Before her coronation.

Before she closes all the portals that lead to Valla.

Her hand reaches for a small satchel hidden beneath her robe, and with gentle fingers, she brushes the outline of a circular object beneath the velvet covering.

It’s a teleportation crystal she made with her own powers. She’d seen her father do it. And Lilith confirmed that it works when she show it to her days prior.

_Soon._

She tells herself.

_Soon… it will be all over._

Her foot touches water, making her jump, the cold jolting her from her thoughts.

She had unknowingly brought herself to the pond.

The astral realm was silent except for the gentle flow of water and occasional rustling of trees.

Her mind wanders to the sleepless nights she meets her younger brother near the water.

Corrin chuckles quietly. _Except that we aren’t really siblings anymore…_

Kneeling down on the sand, she dips a delicate finger into pond and swirls it around, lifting it. A single stream of clear water follows it and floats in the air.

It was an ability she discovered not long ago.

An entirely different power that is unlike Azura’s.

She can’t conjure water out of thin air but she could touch water bodies and manipulate them.

Stepping into the pond until she’s knee deep, Corrin glides both of her hands on the water surface as she walks along the periphery, watching tiny water spheres forming and floating into the air, the astral moonlight hitting them, scattering its gentle rays, making them look like ethereal crystals.

She sighs dreamily and bends down to cup a red water lily, willing a water bubble to form around it, releasing it into the air.

 _“Some water lilies can bloom only at night.”_ Her brother told her once. _“Such as these red ones.”_

The flower floats above her palm and she directs it to the sky, admiring their rosy petals under the wane glow of the moonlight.

 _Such a beautiful place._ Corrin thinks to herself. _And I’m going to destroy it soon._

As if knowing that it’s her last time in the astral plane, the waters beneath her shook and lifted her up and out of the water, that she’s standing on the surface. Excitement bubbling within her, and she lifts up a foot, lowering it gently.

Ripples radiate outward from her toes. It feels watery… but firm, as if she’s back on land.

The water lily, forgotten, stays in the air and follows her as she laughs and giggles while she skips, lifting the hem of her dress so that she could move more easily.

Her feet hit the water, causing ripples and splashes that never break, seemingly frozen in the air, and she proceeds to walk towards the center of the pond.

_“Corrin…?”_

All the water magic disappears the instant her name reaches her ears.

She fell into the pond, onto her knees and she hears water splashing and sloshing all around her. The floating flower drops onto her lap, the water sphere breaking, wetting her clothes.

 _“Corrin!”_ She hears her name again and looks up, startled, into hazel eyes.

Takumi pulls her up and she holds onto his arm, visibly wetting the sleeves of his yukata with her drenched hands, trying to get her bearings right. He catches the water lily before it lands on the water.

“Takumi…?”

“How did you do that?”

It took a few seconds for her shock to wear off before her brain starts functioning again.

“Do… what?” She deadpans, donning her most innocent look, and she makes an attempt to move away from him but he catches her arm, trapping her in place.

“You… You were _walking_! _On_ the water! And _this_!” He shoves the flower in her face. “It was floating in the air! And there were those little water thingies all around you!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She tries again, pulling her arm but his grip was too strong. He tugs her back.

“I know what I’ve seen, Corrin.”

 _Busted_. She chides herself and holds her hands out in surrender. “Alright,” she sighs and shrugs her shoulders in defeat. “You caught me. I can command water.”

Her brother’s jaws dropped but he collects himself just as quickly as the shock came to him. “Just like Azura?”

“Azura’s different,” she says, and she sticks her other free hand in the water before pulling it out, making random swirly shapes in the air, the water following her every motion. Takumi watches her hand move. “She has to sing while I can just touch them. There are other differences but let’s just keep it that way, yeah?”

When his hazel eyes travel back to her ruby ones, she smiles and takes the hand that is holding the flower. He allows her to dip it into the pond and a fresh water sphere forms around the water lily.

“It’s okay,” She whispers and watches Takumi stare in wonder as he lifts his hand out of the water. “Release it.”

He does as he was told and the water sphere floats in between them.

“Wow.” He breathes and she giggled at his response.

“I’m amazing, aren’t I?”

But he’s not even listening to her.

“Beautiful.”

She falters when his eyes bore into hers and ends up stammering the next couple words that came out of her mouth.

“U-Uh y-yeah! I-It sure is beautiful.”

For a second, Corrin thought she saw his lips part slightly, as if he was going to say something but he shook his head. Her heart gives a big leap when his hand travels down her arm to hold hers.

“T-Takumi…?”

“You’re always full of surprises, you know that?” He brushes a thumb over her knuckles, making her fingers twitch from the sensation. Her heart is pounding dangerously loud in her ears. “There’s never a dull moment with you.”

She opens her mouth but closes it. She doesn’t trust herself at this moment to form a coherent sentence.

There was no doubt that they grew close over the past three years. Fighting alongside each other. Chasing down a common enemy. She, with her legendary sword, Yato. Him, with his Fujin Yumi.

He supported her like none other.

On the battlefield, he was a valiant and gallant warrior.

Off the battlefield, he serves as one of her most important advisors in the war council.

Personally, he is her most treasured friend.

Sure, it was awkward after realizing they aren’t blood related, since she used to lug him around the camp with her arm wrapped around his, spoiling him like he’s her long lost kid brother, sometimes even playfully bumping him on the side with her hips. She acted so childish back then. She was simply happy to have such a talented, little brother after all. She thought she deserved to baby him since she was separated from him for a long time.

But that turned out not to be the case.

They do not share a single drop of blood in their veins. She no longer calls him ‘little brother’. Neither does he call her ‘sister’, anymore.

Which prompts her to think back to all the times she sees his face flushed red when he was with her. Was it anger? Embarrassment? Or… Or was it affection?

Or perhaps it was lo—

She stopped herself short from venturing into dangerous waters.

She stopped guessing.

She doesn’t want to know.

When it comes to her heart, Corrin isn’t even sure about her own feelings.

Maybe she had fallen in love at one point.

With who?

She doesn’t know.

Besides… It’s too late for anything.

Nothing matters anymore.

Her mind's made up.

She’ll no longer have to worry about matters of the heart after her coronation.

She feels a warm hand brush over her cheeks lightly and her red orbs look up immediately.

“Corrin?”

Her fingers twitches as she mentally shakes herself out of her reverie and there was no doubt he felt it, because he squeezed them in response.

“I-I’m okay,” She breathes, stepping away from him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with their distance. Her hand slips from his hold.

She feels his eyes on her as she walks deeper into the pond, her hands gliding along the smooth surface, conjuring floating spheres, like small circular lanterns upon the water.

“Hey,” she tells him when she stopped a few steps away from him. “Do you want to try walking on water?”

“Are you saying that I can?” There is excitement in his voice and Corrin giggles a little, coming closer to him, but not too close, holding her hands out for him. He takes them without hesitation.

She feels his strong grip on her hands as they rose, breaking the hold as soon as their feet are levelled with the surface.

“H-Hey!” She hears him yell but she simply laughed as she sprints towards the deeper part of the pond.

But when she skidded to a stop and turned around, about to tease him, she ends up colliding into his chest. Takumi had let out an _oomph_ when the wind was knocked out of him _,_ the impact sending the poor girl backwards a few steps before she slipped and fell. Her hands had come up automatically to grasp his arm for balance but the momentum sent the two falling.

Unfortunately, the water magic is still intact, so Corrin ended up completely floored on the hard surface first with Takumi landing right on top of her, his face hitting the water.

“O-Ow…”

Corrin ended up gasping when she tries to take in a breath.

“T-Takumi…!” She hits him with her fists repeatedly. “C-Can’t… breathe!!”

She rolls to her side the second he gets off her and coughed a few times before taking a couple deep breaths.

“N-Never thought you would—,” she coughs mid sentence, pushing her torso up with one hand. “—follow me.”

Takumi winces as he rubs his slightly bruised nose. “Who wouldn’t in that situation? But ouch… never thought water could be this hard.”

“Any normal person would have been glued to the spot, don’t you think?” She asks, smoothing her dress and tugging her legs in as she sits beside him. “And it’s magic, silly.”

“You know I trust you. Even if you did dispel the magic and make me fall into the water, you would have come running back,” He gives her a gentle flick on the forehead, earning a soft ‘ow’ from the girl. “But you know, this is really amazing.” He knocks on the surface a couple times, tiny ripples radiating from the point of contact.

“Right?” She muses, tapping her finger on different spots on the water and watching them rise up into the air. Takumi cups them as they float by him.

As they sat in comfortable silence, Corrin finds herself taking occasional glimpses at the man beside her, although she makes sure that she does that discretely. Gazing at him through her periphery, never really turning her head completely.

“Hey, Corrin?”

“Hm?” She hums in response.

“Can you make the water go still?”

“Sure. Why not?”

“Now, look at the surface.”

And she did. What she saw took her breath away.

The calm surface, once decorated with cherry blossom petals, aquatic plants and water lilies, is now emblazoned with the view of the night sky – the numerous little bright stars blinking right underneath her toes and she stands up, taking several careful steps around her as she watches tropical koi fish swim around beneath her, sometimes illuminated by the starlight.

She eventually finds herself in the very spot the full moon is shining on.

“Wow.” Corrin releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Wow, indeed.”

When Corrin looks up, she sees Takumi standing just outside the outline of the moon. He appears contented, serene even, as he gazes at her with a gentle smile on his face, and her heart stops.

Why is he looking at her that way?

And her heart throbs painfully at the thought.

“Thank goodness.” He says, stepping into the pool of light, and it takes every ounce of her strength not to move away. When he’s an arm’s length away from her, his hand reaches to brush her bangs to the side and rests his palm on her cheek. “You seem listless these past few days but I think you’re okay now.”

“I… I do?” She mentally slaps herself.

_Of course he knows something’s wrong with me._

He always does.

If she’s not careful with him, he might catch on to what she’s planning to do.

Her hand reaches up to catch his hand and she shoots him a genuine smile. “Thank you… for looking out for me.”

“Let’s go back,” he says, when she yawns. “You could probably catch some sleep before your coronation. Let’s do this again next time.”

Corrin stays silent as she lets him lead the way out of the pond, trying her hardest not to cry.

_I’m sorry, Takumi. There wouldn’t be a next time._

* * *

_him_

* * *

His entire body is frozen.

He couldn’t move.

Even trying to get his vocal cords to work is excruciatingly painful.

_“Cor…rin… Stop…!”_

He hears Azura’s strangled voice beside him.

_“Don’t… do this…!”_

The newly crowned queen standing atop the throne shakes her head, the tiny white bells in her hair – the color of the _ocean_ – sways along with the movement, ringing softly, the sound reverberating across the throne room.

He watches as she removes the pins that hold her hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders. Fear settles in the pit of his stomach when he realizes that she’s not even fazed by the radical change in the color of her hair.

“Don’t you see?” Corrin gestures to her hair. “I am… Anankos’ daughter.”

“That’s why it has to be done.” She walks down the stairs toward Azura. “So that humanity can keep on living.”

“There must be some other way!” Azura screams, her entire form trembling.

_“There is no other way!”_

“Cor… rin…” He wills his throat to function, pain shooting at him at every angle. Her eyes met his but she did not respond to him.

“You won’t be needing this anymore,” She says, her voice soft, and he hears the sound of a chain breaking. “You’re free now.”

“ _Farewell.”_

That was the last time he's heard her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Red water lily symbolizes the grief of separation in some cultures.


End file.
